In recent years virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) have become increasingly popular as computational power and immersive possibilities become more common.
Generally, while systems and methods offer ways to interact with VR and AR environments, frequently the mechanism for interacting with these types of environments detracts from the immersive nature.
What is needed are controllers that provide detailed information relative to a user's gestures and other interactions without detracting from the immersiveness of the overall system.